


You Wish I Was Yours; And I hope That You’re Mine

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gotham City Garage setting, M/M, Possessiveness, Tattoo Kink, jaydick_flashfic: rumors and reputations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: “Your reputation is that you’re scum.” Dick’s well aware that Nightwing used to be some sort of big hero, flying through the night and saving the helpless. Dick chose that name to remind him to savehimself, since no one else will.“Well, rumour has it you used to be Batman’s bitch.” Jason says with the challenging grin widening on his face. He knows he’s poking on a sore spot of Dick’s.





	You Wish I Was Yours; And I hope That You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is an elwon GCG fic, so of course the title come from The Neighbourhood's Lurk.

“What are you doing here?” Dick snarls at the sight that greets him inside Ivy’s hut, deep in the Black Grove of the Green. He’s come for his tattoo, his mark that he’s finally part of the Freescape; the last person he wants to see is the Red Hood Gang’s Jason Todd. The guy is an asshole, with his wide shoulders, white t-shirt drawn tight over his magnificent pecs, and those damn thighs shown off by his red chaps. Dick hates him as much as he wants him.

“Same as you, obviously, Grayson.” Todd says, smirking in that way of his that makes Dick want to rip his face off.

“Don’t call me that.” Dick sneers, wishing he’d brought his blast gun with him when he left today. Shooting Todd would be pretty sweet right now.

“It’s your name.” Todd grins, spreading his arms over the backs of the spindly chairs that litter the waiting room of Ivy’s parlour. Todd, with his tall bulk, looks like he’s about to break them all just by sitting there.

“Call me Nightwing.” Dick says, instantly regretting opening his mouth. One day, he thinks, he’ll manage not to chat unnecessarily.

“Nightwing? That’s a big reputation to live up to.” Jason scoffs, flicking his long dark hair out of his bright, mocking blue eyes.

“Your reputation is that you’re scum.” Dick’s well aware that Nightwing used to be some sort of big hero, flying through the night and saving the helpless. Dick chose that name to remind him to save _himself_ , since no one else will.

“Well, rumour has it you used to be Batman’s bitch.” Jason says with the challenging grin widening on his face. He knows he’s poking on a sore spot of Dick’s.

“I. Was. Not.” Dick grinds out, failing to keep his temper. He strides over to where Todd’s sitting and raises both fists at him. Jason catches his fists easily, standing up to loom over Dick. “I. Was. Not! I WAS NOT!” 

“Alright, alright, I get it, _Nightwing_.” Jason says softly, weirdly gently. It stops Dick in his tracks. “You aren’t, never were, and never will be Batman’s bitch. I won’t say it again.”

“You’re still scum.” Dick pants out, aware he should be pulling away but there’s something in Todd’s eyes that keeps his frozen. It’s not sympathy. Empathy? Whatever it is, it’s... warm. Soothing, even.

“Aw, thanks, sweetheart.” Todd smirks again, and the irritation that had almost left Dick comes flooding back.

“That’s not a compliment.” Dick tries to snarl, but it comes out softer than intended.

“Coming from a former Gardener, like you, Nightwing?” Jason leans down a little, keeping eye contact with Dick. It’s electric, building up to something that Dick can’t fight. “Yes, yes it is.”

Ivy chooses that moment to walk into the room. “I hope you boys aren’t fighting. Because I’d have to make you leave.” 

“Nope.” Dick says, pulling his wrists out of Jason’s warm grip. “Minor disagreement that’s all.”

“Good. In that case... Nightwing, why don’t you come in first?” Ivy says with a single raised brow. She clearly doesn’t think too much of either of them, but if Dick wants his tattoo, he needs to stay on her good side.

“But...” Jason steps towards her, impatience stiffening on his shoulders. He’d been here first after all.

“He’s prettier, and besides his sponsor made the appointment before yours did. So, he’s going first.” Ivy says, tone brooking no disagreements.

“Y’know, I want to argue that. But I can’t.” Jason looks exasperated. “Because it’s true.”

“So you’re going to sit there quietly and wait?” Ivy says, amusement lifting her eyebrows up into a clear smile.

“As the handsome rugged bastard that I am, I do what I want.” Jason says breezily, leaning against the wall, propping his feet up on the chair next to him. Dick throws a smirk over his shoulder at Todd, and walks through the door behind Ivy. He immediately puts that asshole’s existence out of his mind.

***

Dick walks into the tattoo studio, taking in the stark barrenness of the room. Apart from the tattoo chair, there’s only a tall dark eyed lady perched on a chair and Ivy. Not that the two ladies aren’t lovely scenery, but he’s not here to look.

“I’m Carver, your tattoo artist.” The dark eyed lady says, brandishing a tattoo gun. “Take your jacket and shirt off, and take a seat.” 

“So how does this work? I tell you want I want and you freestyle it?” Dick sits in the chair.

“Oh, the design will be picked out another way.” Ivy says and Dick is a little alarmed to see vines creep up from the floor and bind him to the seat. “Now, close your eyes and let us see.”

Dick’s eyes slip shut as Ivy’s vines slide under his skin, and his mind flashes through his life in the Garden. To his parents falling to their deaths, and while grieving, being taken in by Bruce Wayne. The training he received as a Gardener, blindly following orders and crushing any hint of rebellion, fully believing that the Bat was in the right. The soul shaking discovery that everything he had been told and believed in was not only a lie, but the foundations of the systematic oppression of the remains of the human race. The shock and horror of Bruce trying to force a ridealong into his head, and Dick fleeing to the Freescape.

But the last thing that flicks into Dick’s mind is the face of Jason Todd, like a demon emerging from a sandstorm. Because in the privacy of Dick’s mind, he can admit that Jason represents everything he wants for himself. That _freedom_ that Jason grew up with, the ability to fly, having never known chains. 

“Wait, was that it?” Dick says, blinking away the fading memories, aware that he’s not back in the Garden, but in the Black Grove.

“Yes. You’re done.” Carver says with roll of her dark eyes.

“Huh. That ...Is not what I was expecting, but I like it.” Dick says, staring down at the swirling mass of blue on his chest.

***

Dick’s hanging out in the waiting room, waiting for Ivy to come out after giving Todd his tattoo, because he needs her to guide him out of the Green, and she refused to make an extra trip. He can’t help but peel the bandage off his tattoo to stare at the blue demon peaking out of the mist that makes up his design. It’s a generic demon, and thankfully not Todd’s face, or even Dick’s own. (And yes, for a second he worried he might actually be that self involved that it would be... Narrow escape there.) 

Dick’s tracing the lines with a finger hovering in the air over the skin because it’s an open wound, when Jason and Ivy finally emerge from the studio.

“Holy fuck!” Jason says staring at Dick’s chest. His jaw has dropped and his eyes have zeroed in on Dick’s nipples. It’s making Dick feel uncomfortable in a strange way. He’s never been shy of his body before. 

“The fuck are you staring at, Todd?” Dick snaps, pulling up the bandage on his chest and yanking on his jacket. The skin of his chest is still tender and sensitive, and like hell he’s putting his shirt back on, but he can at least pull the zipper of his jacket up.

“Seriously?” Todd says with far more exasperation than Dick thinks the situation warrants, right up until he realises that Todd’s talking to Ivy, not him. “You made us match?”

“I didn’t do a thing.” Ivy says, irritation colouring her voice. “The Green and your own brains did.”

“Match?” Dick looks between the two of them confused and not liking it one bit.

“ _Fuck_!” Jason clenches both hands into fists. “I’ve got the exact same design. Just in red. This is total, utter _bollocks_.”

Dick doesn’t know what bollocks means exactly, but he agrees. “Is that true?”

“Don’t blame me. It’s your fault.” Ivy says, glaring at them both. “No refunds or redoes. If you want to survive leaving here, then not another word out of either of you.”

“Fuck my life.” Jason mutters, and then shoots Ivy a look of panic, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Both of you, get your things. We’re leaving now.” Ivy says, turning on her heel, heading out of the shack. Jason shakes his head in frustration, but grabs his jacket, guns and helmet, following after her. Dick stares at his t-shirt, on the chair next to him. He doesn’t want to match with Todd, but on the other hand, he _likes_ his tattoo. He wants to show it off. He stands up and strides after Ivy, leaving the t-shirt behind.

***

The relief Jason felt when he saw Dick was still alive after the battle with Lex’s forces was more overwhelming than he was expecting. This new thing between them is still fragile. They haven’t really had any time for anything more than a few stolen kisses and one glorious time that involved Dick grinding on Jason’s lap until they were both sweaty, dirty messes.

Three hours of post battle cleanup, and they’re smashing through the door to one of the shacks behind Alfred’s bar, kissing like they’re drowning, and bouncing off walls in their haste to get down to fucking.

“Y’know, there’s a rumour that you’re a total cockslut, Nightwing.” Jason rips open Dick’s flies, pushing his pants down his thighs.

“Really? Because you’ve the reputation of having a huge cock _and_ knowing how to use it.” Dick shoves Jason’s jacket off his shoulders and watches it fall to the floor with a satisfying thump.

“I think you’re going to be disappointed because it’s only pleasantly large, but you wanna try it out anyway?” Jason pushes Dick back, and he lands on the bed. He grabs Dick’s boots and tugs them off to fall on the floor, who knows where. Jason doesn’t care. 

“Fuck, yes.” Dick groans as he bounces, and Jason grabs his tight leather pants. Jason has to really pull to get them down his legs and Dick can’t help but laugh at his struggles.

“You could help you know.” Jason grumbles, finally freeing one leg from the possessive leather.

“Nope. You’re going to do _all_ the work. Bottom’s prerogative.” Dick spreads his legs with a wide, shit eating grin. 

“Your ass better be worth it, Dickie.” Jason mutters, yanking the other leg free and watching as Dick spreads those legs even wider. Everything is on display because the bastard doesn’t wear underwear, ever. Not even in a battle that could kill him and everyone he loves in one fell swoop.

“It is.” Dick smiles up at him sweetly, and Jason bites back a snort. He reaches up behind his head to yank off his t-shirt, leaving them both shirtless, although Dick’s still got his jacket on and nothing else but his gloves.

“Says you.” Jason grins, pushing his hands under Dick’s spread thighs and shoving him up the bed. Dick’s arms rise over his head; letting his hands press against the headboard to protect his head.

“Says everyone, fuck you very much!” Dick tries to sound angry but a laugh bubbles up halfway through. Jason climbs on the bed, shuffling up on his knees until they’re under Dick’s thighs.

“You give your ass to everyone? And here was I feeling special.” Jason shakes his head, teasing grin firmly on his face. He lifts Dick’s thigh, hauling it up over his shoulder. He risks pressing a quick kiss to Dick’s knee while his hands spread Dick’s cheeks wider, fingers aiming at his hole.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Dick smirks up at him. “Just because our tattoos match, it doesn’t mean you’ve got a claim on me.”

“Then I guess I’m just going to have to fuck you into being mine.” Jason tells him seriously and Dick’s eyes widen as Jason shuffles his hips in closer. “Such a shame.”

“Big talk. Big cock. It’s time you got on with it.” Dick says, but he swallows as if he’s nervous, and the look in his eyes isn’t as amused as before. Jason’s fingers press in, and to his surprise he finds that Dick’s already wet. He raises an eyebrow at Dick. “What? So I planned for this and prepped earlier?”

“Nothing.” Jason says, leaning in so that the head of his cock bumps along Dick’s taint. “I like it. Good job, baby.”

“I... Didn’t do it to please you...” Dick says, inhaling sharply as Jason presses in and feels Dick stretching around him, slowly letting him in.

“Call it a nice side effect.” Jason says between gritted teeth. Dick might be wet, but he’s not loose. At all. The tight grip of his body is heaven on Jason’s cock and it’s taking most of the manners he usually doesn’t bother with to not just rail Dick.

“Oh fuck...” Dick moans, throwing his head back and letting his eyes slip closed as Jason finally bottoms out. “Oh that’s so...” His ankle presses into Jason’s shoulderblade, encouraging him to move.

“Good?” Jason strokes Dick’s thigh gently, his hips rocking so gently to let Dick get used to his size.

“Yeah. Lives up to its reputation.” Dick sighs, and opens his eyes, looking up at Jason. “Do it. Do _me_.”

Jason doesn’t need telling twice. He picks up the pace, letting his cock slide in and out of Dick’s tight hole over and over, until the bed’s shaking underneath them and Dick’s panting and whining with every shove of his hips. Dick’s curling up underneath him, almost twisting onto his side, and Jason realises he’s getting in that bit deeper, can move that little bit harder, while Dick grips at the pillow under his head.

And as much as Jason likes the freedom that Dick being on his side gives him to work him on his cock, he also wants to see his stupidly pretty face, wants to watch the bliss haze over those pretty blue eyes until Dick’s nearly crying with ecstasy. Jason wants to see his face go lax and open as he’s fucked exactly the way he’s obviously been needing for so long. Because he _is_ working Dick on his cock so sweetly. Dick’s laying back and letting him do whatever Jason wants to do, and it’s burning hot in his mind that Dick, Nightwing, trusts him enough to do that. And it makes Jason want _more_.

Jason grips at Dick’s thigh, holding him open, and with his free hand he reaches up to grab Dick’s wrist. It takes a small sharp tug, making Dick stare up at him, until Dick lets his arm be pulled down to his hip, another point of contact and leverage for Jason to fuck in a little harder and faster. Dick twists his wrist in Jason’s grip, turning it enough for his fingers to curl around Jason’s, a strangely affectionate gesture considering how rough the sex is becoming. 

“ _Yes_! There, right there!” Dick yells out, leg kicking up behind Jason’s head, lifting up enough that when Dick lets his leg drop it’s now on the other side, and his ankle hooks around Jason’s neck, almost trying to hold him in place. Dick’s free hand reaches out to grip at the arm Jason’s using to keep his leg pinned to his chest, fingers digging into Jason’s bicep while his eyes roll back in his head. It’s pretty obvious that Dick’s on the verge of coming, and something mean and vicious in Jason raises its head and decides _not yet_.

Jason pauses in his thrusting, grinning victoriously at Dick’s protesting whine. He shoves Dick’s leg over his head, and down to his waist, forcing him to uncurl from his side and lay flat on his back, showing off that tattoo and his perky hard nipples within the design. He can’t hide his face like this, has to stare up at Jason and acknowledge who’s fucking him this well, exactly who it is that’s making him feel this good. Not some random pickup, _Jason_. 

The man he so long described as a rival. The man who he namedropped whenever he flirted with a pretty lady, because apparently Dick’s idea of a pickup line is to talk about him. Jason, who’s currently balls deep inside him, and controlling his orgasm. Because it was Dick that decided that Jason should do all work, and now he’s going to have to take what he’s given.

Jason leans down, forcing Dick’s arm back up above his head. Their chests touch with how deeply Dick’s breathing, and it sends an odd thrill through Jason to think that their matching tattoos are finally touching. “You feel that, Dickie? You feel our ink pressing together?” Jason breathes out, cutting off any answer Dick might have made with a hot, burning kiss. Dick moans into his mouth, opening wide for Jason’s searching tongue the same way he opened his legs. Jason’s panting a little when he breaks the kiss, looking down into Dick’s lust blown eyes.

“They’re bumping together...” Dick gasps out, laughing. “Kinda like they’re fucking too...”

“Oh my fucking fuck...” Jason cackles, not slowing his hips at all despite the way Dick laughing makes his cock jump. “Dickie, you fucking dork. Bumping tattoos and bumping uglies?”

“Shut up, you love it.” Dick snorts, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist. “I can feel how much you love it. That was a pretty impressive twitch inside me by the way.”

“Thanks.” Jason says smugly, taking a little care to aim and slamming right into Dick’s prostate just to hear him scream. The way he cries out Jason’s name as he jolts is breathtaking and Jason wants to hear it again and again. “You wanna come, Dickie?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, please! I’ll do anything!” Dick pleads, biting his lip.

“You’re gonna regret saying that.” Jason smirks. “You gonna promise to be mine alone?”

“Please, Jason...” Dick sobs, frustrated and so much prettier for it. “Yes. I’m yours, only yours!”

“Good boy.” Jason snarls, feeling his own orgasm start to swell inside him. “Come for me, baby.”

“JASON!” Dick screams, tipping over the edge and coating their tattoos with white.

“Fuck, yes, Dickie, that’s it, come for me, baby. You’re so fucking good.” Jason groans, his pleasure hitting him harder than he was expecting, and he fills Dick with pulse after pulse of cum. “Thank fuck we already have matching tattoos.”

“Huh?” Dick asks weakly, body lax in the afterglow.

“Can you imagine the shit we’d get if we turned up with...” Jason muses. “I don’t know, matching love hearts?”

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, Jay. You’re fuck dumb right now.” Dick snorts, and Jason pulls out of him making them both shudder, only to curl up behind Dick and wrap him in his arms.

“OK, baby, since you asked so nice.” Jason yawns, snuggling down without a care in the world.

***

Dick wanders through Alfred’s bar, smile on his face and bottles of beer in his hand, looking like he owns the place. Which he doesn’t, but he does belong there. It’s surprising what two years can do for people. Jason watches as Dick’s leather pants strain to contain his assets. Dick never bothers to do the button at the waist of his pants up, the tightness barely keeping his privates covered. It makes for an amazing view, and an even better feel. 

Dick’s got closer to the bar now, and Jason begins to walk over to him. He can hear Dick talking casually to another patron, not someone Jason knows.

“Really, that’s funny, because I heard a rumour you used to be the Bat’s bitch.” The drunk man is saying to Dick with a really nasty smirk on his face. Jason watches the happy smile slide off Dick’s face to be replaced with cold fury.

“You fucking...” Dick snarls, pausing when Jason reaches his side and rests his arm over Dick’s shoulders, fingers touching the top of his tattoo. Dick looks over to Jason, fury still sparking in his eyes, but tempered slightly with the shiver that goes through him at Jason’s touch.

“He ain’t the Bat’s bitch. Never was.” Jason says with a threatening smile, pulling his gun out of its holster, and pointing it right at the man’s head. “You got that? I hear you or anyone else ever say that again, then you better pray that when I hunt you down I _only_ put a bullet in your skull. Because if I’m in a bad mood then I’ll rip your jaw clean off first, you hear?”

The man nods and runs off in fear for his life, and Jason enjoys watching him dodge and waddle his way out of the bar.

“I was handling that.” Dick says, still pissed off.

“I know you were, baby.” Jason agrees as Dick turns to face him, eyes still sparking with anger and looking so much hotter than normal for it. “But what’s the point of being with me if you don’t take advantage of me being the leader of the Red Hood Gang?”

“Oh is that what I should be doing?” Dick says with a nasty smile, pulling Jason in close enough to kiss by the lapels of his jacket. “Maybe I should be kneeing you in front of all your men so they know I’m not some weak helpless damsel.”

“Wouldn’t do any good, Dick.” Alfred says appearing the other side of the bar. “They all know he’s wrapped around your little finger.”

“Grandpa! I am not...” Jason whines, staring at Alfred, betrayed. He thought he was Alfred’s favourite!

“You, my son, are utterly whipped and everyone knows it.” Alfred says with a fond smile, flicking the rag in his hand at Jason’s face.

“They do?” Dick says, face brightening with delight.

“Yeah, of course.” Alfred says, cleaning out a glass with the rag. “Now would you two kindly fuck off and a get a room? I have paying customers to serve.”

“I suppose we could.” Dick says with a straight face that he holds for a grand total of two seconds before descending into snorts and giggles.

“You know what? I’m the leader of the Red Hood Gang, and I do what I want.” Jason says, squaring his shoulders. “And it just so happens I want out of here so... Goodnight, Grandpa!” 

“Aw, you’re such a good- ACK! Jason!” Dick yells as Jason bends down and lifts Dick up over his shoulder. “Put me down!”

“Nope, we’re leaving. We’re gonna bump tattoos. And you’re gonna like it.” Jason tells him, spanking him on the rump and ignoring the catcalls of his men as he heads towards the door. “Besides I got a reputation to maintain, and you mouthing off back there deserves a little light punishment...”

“Promises, promises, Jay.” Dick mutters, bending back and up until the top half of his body is horizontal. “You better make this good, or I’ll tell everyone exactly what your tattoo is.”

“You’re so cute.” Jason laughs, opening the door to the bar and heading out to one of the many shacks in the back yard. “They all know, baby. Why do you think they accepted you so quick?”

“I don’t know, because I have a badass reputation, and everyone wants me around?” Dick says, and Jason can’t see it, but he knows that Dick’s pouting right now.

“No. That’s _my_ reason.” Jason strokes his free hand up Dick’s long leather encased leg. 

“Sap.” Dick snorts, not sounding too put out.

“Is that better or worse compliment than scum?” Jason says as they draw near to their shack.

“I don’t care. You’re mine now.” Dick says, hand curling up around Jason’s side to sneak under his shirt and let his fingers brush gently across Jason’s tattoo. “And that’s the best compliment of all.”


End file.
